The Frozen Rose
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: KIK/NAR Like a rose, Kikyou can grow yet can also wilt. Like a rose, she can also become frozen with the bitter winter of fate.


**The Frozen Rose**

**Rated: M + (sex/violence/implied rape)**

**Pairing: Kikyou/Naraku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Written for a challenge on Livejournal**

_X_

_X_

_x_

_x_

"My my Kikyou, you seem to have fallen from your towering pedestal." He teased, adding insult to injury as one of his tentacles that seated itself through my shoulder continued to burn in a raging fire of pain. My hand clutched uselessly against the wound, trying in vain to relieve some of the pressure he was placing on it.

The bastard had set a trap for me, waiting in the darkness of an old abandoned temple shrine while using the village children like puppets to lure me inside. His youkai registered to my senses almost immediately as I had stepped over the threshold of the abandoned temple, but it was too late. A vice-like grip had snared my ankle and pulled, knocking me down onto my back.

Before I could grasp my bearings, thick gray tentacles wrapped about my waist, hoisting me up into the air, until my eyes met darkened black holes in place for the window to the supposed soul.

"You bastard" I gritted out, trying desperately to unlink the appendage from my body. He slammed a hand across my cheek.

Then he laughed, further igniting rage throughout my body. I tasted iron and blood, but mostly bile as his hand slipped to my chest then up to my cheek where he cupped it, like a rehearsed lover. "Tell me, wilted rose, how does it feel to have my cold hand against your dead skin? Does it warm you with hatred? Anger? Or something else that you've never tasted, forbidden to a woman of the cloth." Naraku leaned in further, his lips just a whisper above my own.

Something didn't sit right with the gleam in his dark eyes or the way his hand dropped down to graze my collarbone. What did he want? To embarrass me, taunt me and break me until there was nothing left?

Of course that's exactly what it was, I thought, my mouth twitching to its own sarcastic look.

"Even this wilted rose has standards, you vile creature."

Surprisingly, Naraku didn't seem at all fazed by the remark and instead leaned down further shattering space until his cold lips touched mine and my body instantly froze.

Did he honestly think this would affect me? Did he think a simple kiss would taint me so? My questions had been answered when his hand cupped my left breast, causing me to gasp against his mouth which turned upward into a pleasing smile. I tried to break away, disconnect myself from the burning hand that still rested on my chest but he held tightly, the tentacles keeping me in perfect stillness for his plans.

"Even a vile creature such as myself as the right to stomp on as many flowers as he likes," he leaned down, just next to my ear causing me to shudder, "even the lifeless ones that manage to survive the brutal winter." Before I could reply, he seized my face into his hands and pushed his tongue into my mouth as I gasped, allowing him to taste all of me. I wanted to scream but could not. My fingers demanded that they rake over his face, wanting to cause fresh wounds across his cocky face.

But I couldn't move, only wiggle from side to side which seemed to excite him further. So I remained stiff, which allowed my shoulder to go numb from the pain. Yes, I just had to focus on that.

Numbness.

And that was exactly what I didn't feel. Exactly the last thing that came as my eyes squeezed shut tightly, trying to block out the sight that would haunt me for eternity.

It worked, for only a moment's time, until I felt my body begin to betray me.

Of their own accord, my nipples tightened when he squeezed them to peak. My breath became short, dry puffs of a cry that would not break free as I tried not to understand why my chest rose so rapidly.

Why couldn't I withstand this?

As if he'd read my mind, lips pressed against my cheek and a laugh filtered the room.

"Finding it difficult to ignore are we?" He grasped my neck, wanting to possess even the most basic of needs as the need for air. "Tell me Kikyou, does it make you wet? Does it make you burn deep in your loins? Can feel the filth crawl up your skin from wanting me? Tell me how pure can a miko be if she falls victim to a blackened soul such as mine." He then licked from my jaw line up to my right cheek, swallowing the silent tears. My eyes sprung open and I writhed to break away. The black eyes that loomed over me pierced me still with an invisible force.

"You are my frozen rose, precious miko. You will be mine," Naraku slipped down, opening my thighs with his hands and pressing something hard firmly against my opening. I shrieked instinctively, unable to keep it hidden any longer. A moment passed where everything flashed in a pink light but it wasn't enough to throw the monster away from me as he filled his girth inside me, wishing that there was only more of me to taint. "Always, miko. Always."


End file.
